A Little Too Late
by xoxcatchmexox
Summary: Dan is in love with Serena but when she finally relizes she does too will she be too late? Serena/Dan/Blair
1. Chapter 1

A little Too Late

Daniel Humphrey watched in disgust as the love of his life sat in the lap of another man, not just any man either but, none other than Nathaniel Archibald, his enemy. Serena sat with her eyes closed, her back faced to her best friend Daniel Humphrey, and she kissed her boyfriend passionately because she loved him so much, or at least she thought she did.

**xXx**

Serena Van Der Woodsen walked into the apartment in which over the years had got to know very well. She walked into the apartment to find Rufus Humphrey sitting down, with a facial expression that looked to be quite annoyed, because his son had been in his room for over two hours panicking about Serena.

"Hey Rufus, is Dan here by any chance?" She asked walking over to him pulling a seat to his right side, looking over at him tilting her head.

"Of course Serena you and Dan did have a _date_" Rufus spoke slowly thinking about what he said, he wasn't sure if Dan had asked Serena for it to be an official date.

"Rufus" Serena said giggling slightly at the ludicrous statement, Dan was her best friend. They were not going on a date. "Dan and I are only _friends _and that's all"

"Well," He said, he knew his son's true feeling of this girl but she obviously didn't "I've always suspected Dan's had abit of a crush on you. Because you have both been friends since what, first grade?" She nodded "Although you and Nate are the perfect couple" He added hastily not wanting to blow his sons cover.

Serena sighed dramatically she was tired of having to be perfect for everyone, that is except Dan who accepted her no matter what, her biggest flaw and all. And she hated the fact that she had to be perfect all the time and perfect for everyone, her having to stay perfect was too much and Nate seemed to make people expect more of her. Just then Dan appeared in the doorway, not realizing the conversation that had just taken place.

Dan smiled at the sight of the beautiful blond seated on the stool on the right of her father. "Hey, are you ready I have a _special _day planned for us." Excitement was nearly seeping out of his very being.

Serena nodded and smiled at him allowing his to pull her along with him and she gave Rufus a goodbye hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door gripping tightly to Dan's hand.

**xXx**

Dan pulled his old beat up mustang, which he didn't get to use often, into the parking lot of the beach that was about a thirty minute drive from his apartment, and parked at the far end where he knew no one would disturb them. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her. Tonight was _the _night.

"Serena," He said extending elbow out to Serena for her to take, showing her the gentleman in him.

Serena loped her arm through the crook of his elbow and began walking with him. "Where are we going?" she asked eagerly. Serena wasn't one for surprises; she liked to know everything going on around her but with Dan she never knew.

"Here" He said smiling at her, watching her blue eyes light up at the sight of a picnic basket and blanket laid out in front of her.

She smiled at her best friend and sat down

"So," He began slowly his smile never faltering. "I've been meaning to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

"Whatever it is we will still be best friends" She told him smiling her breath taking smile that reassured him of everything.

"Well," He began taking her hands into his slightly shaking own and took a deep breath "I've thought of you as more than a friend for a long time Serena, it's a feeling I can't seem to shake no matter how hard I have tried. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Serena Van Der Woodsen I'm in love with you,"

Serena's eyes widened in shock all these years she's never imagined her **best friend **liking her as more than a friend. "Okay," was all she managed to get out in all her shock, if she was more stable she would have let him down easily.

Dan frowned "Okay is not the response." He said getting up.

**xXx**

It's been three weeks since the event and Dan has refused to speak to Serena ignoring all her calls, texts, and emails. He ignored the demanding ones, the sad ones, and the pitiful ones. He even left through the fire escape when she came to his house. Serena on the other hand finally after all this time began to realize her true feelings towards Dan. She also broke with Nate she felt it was wrong to keep stringing him along if she had no feeling for him, sure she loved him but more like a brother. Today she went through Dan's fire escape to go his room, she was going to talk to Dan whether he liked it or not.

Dan jumped as he saw the girl that ripped apart his heart and stomped on every piece "What are _you _doing here?" He said acid dripping from his voice as he gave her the best cold stare he could manage without falling to pieces right in front of her.

She said nothing at all instead just grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Dan quickly gave in arms wrapping around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. He quickly realized what he was doing and roughly pushed her away from himself making her fall on his bed.

"Serena! I'm dating someone" He yelled

"Wh-what?" She said stumbling back trying not to believe him "who?" She stuttered, the words feeling unfamiliar and painful.

"I said I'm dating someone" He said ignoring her second question "I'm very happy with her, happier than I have been in a long time" He said, a honey slow smile spreading across his face. He refused to tell her who because he was afraid to hurt her

"Who?" She demanded, after all they have been through she deserved to know exactly took _her_ Dan.

"Blair…" He said slowly looking down afraid to see her reaction.

"How did this even happen?" she questioned, "You, my best friend and Blair, my other best friend?" she shook her head as if she thought she could rearrange his words.

"Well…" He began slowly recalling that eventful night the memory flooding his thoughts.

_Two_ weeks ago…

_Dan_ _sat_ _at_ _the_ _stairs_ _of_ _the_ _metropolitan_ _museum_ on _New Year's Eve_ _while_ _the_ _freezing snow_ _hit_ _his_ _back the snow was so cold he felt it through his thick jacket_, _but he knew_ _that_ _nothing_ _could_ _be_ _worse_ _than_ _the_ _pain_ _Serena_ _had_ _caused_ _him, the pain she inflicted on his heart_. _He_ _felt_ a _hand_ _on_ _his_ _shoulder he turned surprised to see the girl that detested him, the last person he expected to be wandering around on New Year's Eve; Blair Waldorf._

"_Cabbage patch..." She said addressing him as she usually did her mocking smirk never leaving her face._

"_Blair," He said bitterly, not in the mood to fight back, he was in too much pain._

"_What's wrong with you?" She drew "you usually roll your eyes or make a petty attempt to insult me back."_

"_It's Serena… I told her I loved her and she said okay" he grimaced the memory cutting into his still injured wound that Serena left._

"_Well," Blair began for the first noticing how good looking he was; he didn't have the street stopping face that Nate had. Or the charming looks that Chuck had, he was his own kind of good looking and she loved how it looked on him, because she knew if anyone else tried to look like Dan Humphrey no one would be able to pull it off "She's stupid to have let you go" She mumbled quietly slightly shocked after the words left her mouth._

"_What?" he asked utterly shocked by the sensitivity from the girl who was always so cruel to him _

"_I said she was stupid to let you go" She mumbled again annoyed that she had to repeat herself._

"_Thanks," he said slowly admiring her face, the big brown doe eyes, her red full lips, her just being herself._

"_Would you mind if I…" she began trying to figure out why she even wanted to ask what she was about to say_

"_Would I mind if what?" he smiled at her insecurity a real smile was on his face for the first time in weeks_

"_If I," She lowered her voice losing self confidence "kiss you." she finished whispering the last part as confidently as she could because she was well, Blair Waldorf._

_He smiled and couldn't help but feel attracted to this brunette that was the complete opposite of Serena "No, actually I wouldn't mind if you kiss me, just like I hope you won't mind if I kiss you."_

_He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips while his hands began to gently caressing her face. She found her arms sliding up his body and her hands meet with his hands and she locked their fingers together she paused to admire the softness of his hands, she then released his hands and slid her arms up to his neck sighing in contentment. He took the invitation and deepened the kiss. That's how they spent that New Year in each other's arms realizing that they liked each other and finalizing their relationship with another long kiss_

Serena sat down realizing reality a horrified and painful look on her face "So I brought you together?" the words felt like a punch in the face

Dan nodded slightly "I guess you did. But, it's for the best she's amazing and she's really helping me get over you." He took a deep breath "I think I'm falling for her."

Serena sighed it was her fault but maybe he still had feelings for her, taking a leap at her only sliver of hope she quickly put a question together "What would you say if I said I loved you?"

Dan shrugged slightly, sighing as if the question was irrelevant and at that time frame it pretty much was, "I'd say you were too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Too Late Ch.2**

Serena watched Dan and Blair lay little feather kisses all over one another's faces. To say it hurt, was defiantly an understatement. Every time they touched made her feel like someone was punching her in the stomach knocking the wind out. Actually it was kina punch of reality; it was still her fault that Dan was with Blair. What a horrible word okay was Serena thought bitterly. The main thing was that Dan was happy, with Blair she added reluctantly. But, none the less, still happy. Aw, poor S, and to think D was in her same exact position a few weeks back. Strange our heads work a lot faster than our hearts do because S is already plotting to break them up. Little did B know S knew a little secret that would not only affected B and D's relationship, but would affect most of the teens of the Upper East Side.

Serena walked quickly and furiously, with determination through the crowd of and Constance students. Looking for the king of drama himself, Chuck Bass.

"Chuck," Serena began speaking as soon as she was in hearing distance "I need your help." She said desperately.

"Please," Chuck said with his infamous smirk on his face "call me brother." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. His smirk grew when he saw the desperation in Serena's eyes.

"Well, if you've heard Dan and Blair are together."

"Yes, I've heard and I honestly don't care but the question is why you would?" He rolled his eyes at the irrelevant information that now filled his brain.

"Well," Serena fidgeted nervously biting on her pinky nail; her nail biting was a habit she developed over these last few weeks without the one she loved. "I'm in love with Dan"

Chuck snorted "Anyone with eyes could see that. Well, of course Humphrey doesn't notice he's very caught up in our very own Queen B."

Serena rolled her eyes "I've noticed"

"I heard they gave their virginities to each other"

Any hint of hope that was left in her eyes was now officially gone "What?"

Chuck's smirk was gone feeling sympathy for his step-sister, actually now that he thought about it, it was the first time he felt sympathy for anyone. "I'd rather not repeat"

Serena nodded sadly "So will you help me with my plan?"

"Of course, but it depends, what's the plan?" He smiled a mischievous little smile, anything that might cause drama Chuck needed to be a part of it, and this was going to cause a lot of drama

Serena smiled. It wasn't the beautiful Serena smile everyone loved this one was bitter, full of hurt, hate, and betrayal.

Serena barged into the Humphrey residence not bothering to knock, only to find Dan in an intense make out with Blair seated in his lap her hand placed on his bare chest, while his hands were running up the back of her shirt.

"Dan? Blair?"Serena choked out she was hoping to asked little Jenny something but came face to face with the love of her life and her best friend kissing, well at the moment ex-best friend.

They quickly separated. Blair scoffing at her _best friends'_ presence. Blair hadn't considered Serena her best friend since Serena started dating Nate. Serena had not talked to her since she was dating Nate so Blair gave up on the friendship she stopped bothering to try and please Princess Serena, Blair had better things to do.

Dan on the other hand stared in utter shock. He didn't know what it was but she seemed more beautiful than she had before. _Like that's possible_ Dan snorted thinking to himself. He glanced at Blair who was slightly glaring at Serena and he had a feeling that if he didn't get one of them out of the room there was going to be a catfight.

"You do know there's a thing called knocking. Ever heard of it?" Dan stated in a mocking manner but his face was dead serious.

Serena returned Blair's glare with a colder one, one that would have made anyone but Blair wither in front of her. "I was actually looking for Jenny she said I could stop by"

"Jenny's in her room." Dan quickly told her as Serena walked into Jenny's room

"Hey Jenny" Serena said she was happy to see Jenny because she considered Jenny one of her friends and since Blair hated her **again **Jenny now had the spot of Serena Van Der Woodsen's best friend. Isn't that _amazing? _Riiiggghhht.

"Hey S," Jenny smiled at her role model, well she was her second role model, if Blair wasn't on Dan 24/7 she would have loved to hang out with Blair more often.

Serena's phone vibrated and she was about to read the text when she remembered her manners, "Do you mind?" Serena said holding up her phone which blinked new text from Chuck.

"No, not at all go ahead." Jenny said enthusiastically smiling in response.

Serena smiled at the younger blonde and opened Chuck's text

"_S, got it what you wanted, and honestly I don't think this going to do much._

_-C"_

"_Bring it to Dan's house. Now. Perfect timing. And trust me when I say it will be enough to break them up_

_-S"_

"_Whatever you say, I'm on my way see you soon._

_-C"_

Serena closed her phone smiling her plan was going perfectly

There was a sharp knock on the door, Dan pulled away from Blair groaning this was the second time they were interrupted he was most defiantly annoyed. He got up and opened the door, to see none other than Chuck Bass.

"What are you doing here?" Dan questioned. Dan and Chuck did not get off on the right foot considering the first time they ever came in contact Chuck was harassing his sister and he punched Chuck in the nose.

"Serena." He said simply as if that was all Dan needed to know, and it was.

Dan stepped aside sighing. He knew he had no choice but to let his enemy into his house.

"Serena, I'm here." Chuck yelled , which annoyed Dan

Serena quickly ran out Jenny following closely but discreetly behind her. Serena stopped right in front of Chuck turning her gaze to Dan and Blair. She held out her hand and Chuck quickly gave her something. They then retreated back into Jenny's room.

Serena flipped through the pages of what Chuck handed her "Oh, this is rich. This is really rich" She exclaimed

Chuck smirked "Glad to help"

"I'll be right back, hold this" She told chuck handing back what he handed to her. She then walked out to where Dan and Blair were.

"Dan, may I speak to you?"

"Sure"

"I want to ask something."

"Okay go ahead I think I owe you one answer"

Serena sighed "Did you and Blair, Um" she stopped her words tumbling over one another "I mean did you and Blair… lose you virginities to each other?"

Dan looked down "Don't you think that's a little personal S?"

Serena crossed her arms "So it is true."

Dan nodded scared of what his voice would sound like if he actually spoke.

"I think you should know something Dan. Chuck!" Serena called and Chuck came running out.

"Here I'm going to read something to you. You tell me what you think, okay?

Dan nodded once again

"October 12, 2009 Nate and I made out today and it was amazing I still can't believe he and Serena are still together. Even though this is wrong I don't care Nate's an awesome kisser and no one cares about Serena or at least I don't." Serena finished

"So," Dan said but was interrupted

"Wait there's more 'February 17, 2009 Nate and I are still sneaking around, I feel bad I mean I love Dan but, Nate is my guilty pleasure and we just make out it's not like I'm sleeping around with Nate behind Dan's back."

"That was yesterday." Dan spoke slowly "whose diary is that?"

"Blair's. There's more" Serena said randomly flipping to a page not thinking about what she said "February 10, 2009 Serena and Chuck were making out at the bar today, I tried to stop them but they told me off and I left because I they told me to. They were both really drunk. They had their hands all over each other…" Serena trailed of "WHAT!?" She yelled

Chucked rocked back and forth on his feet he didn't know this happened. I guess both were so drunk they don't even remember.

"BLAIR!" Serena yelled

Blair came at the sound of her name "what?"

"When did Chuck and I make out?" Serena demanded her face turning red with frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Too Late Chapter 3

Blair quickly took a step back startled by the question but answered anyway "It was at a bar, I don't recall how it happened my guess is as good as yours but, I tried to stop you and Chuck I swear, but you were both so drunk I couldn't do much and you and Chuck both told me to leave you the hell alone because you said you were both having fun" Blair spoke quickly but you could see the honesty in her eyes, which made Serena angrier.

Dan took several steps back, disgusted with the two girls he had been in love with. Blair obviously didn't realize he was upset with her, because she attempted to wrap her arm around him in a sign that he was her territory. Dan jumped back stopping her from touching him, and glared at her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blair asked confused, hurt was evident in her eyes. Because she loved him why was he acting like this?

"Wait, so now I'm your baby not _Nate_?"Dan spoke clearly and coldly. The anger clearly readable on his face, which startled everyone because Dan was the best at keeping his emotions in check.

Blair's eyes widened, shocked "I have no idea what you're talking about" she fumbled with her words trying not to let him find out her secret.

Dan held up his hand stopping her from talking "Leave." He said simply, pointing to the door

Serena smiled her plan had fallen into place and worked out exactly how she had imagined it and better.

"What?" Blair asked, startled

"I said leave," He pointed to Serena, Blair, and Chuck individually "All of you."

Serena's smile disappeared as they all left; her plan had worked but in the process backfired on her.

Once Serena, Chuck, and Blair stepped out of the apartment Blair took her purse and threw it at the back of Serena's retreating head. Serena slowly turned on the heel of her worn out converse that she hasn't worn since eighth grade, her facial expression almost shouting _did you really just do that? _Blair merely smirked in response.

Serena slowly approached her and began tugging at Blair's chestnut locks, causing Blair to let out a shriek and yank at Serena's golden locks in response soon the girls were rolling around hitting each other in a fight over Dan. Chuck made no attempt to stop them he only smirked and enjoyed what he was watching and imagined it was him they were fighting for not Brooklyn.

Dan heard loud girlish screams come from outside his door he raised his eyebrows and opened the door to find Blair and Serena fighting, he shook his head and pulled Blair up by one arm and Serena up by the other.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?" He shouted at them

Serena and Blair only glared icily at each other. He yanked both of the girls softly to follow him and led them out of his apartment flagging down two taxis for them then gently putting them in and sending them off.

When he went back up Chuck was still standing there.

"Why ruin such a beautiful fight Humphrey?" He sneered then continued, "They were rolling around and fighting for you. It was so… hot." Chuck smirked at Dan because he knew that the way he was speaking about Serena and Blair would anger him.

"Shut up Chuck; don't talk about them like that." He pushed chuck then stepped inside and was about to close the door when he turned around "Feel free to go home, or just get the heck outta here." Then he slammed the door on Chuck's smirking face

XXx

Dan did his tie that was part of his uniform and got prepared for the long day ahead of him. Today both Blair and Serena asked him to meet them by the steps of the met and after a long time of both of them begging he had finally agreed. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and jacket and said goodbyes to his father and Jenny. In no time he was reaching the steps of the met only to find Blair and Serena glaring at each other from different places on the steps, Blair, since she was queen was a few steps higher than Serena. Dan walked to neutral ground and motioned for both of them to come to him, showing in his stance that he wasn't going to come to them.

Both Blair and Serena walked over to him smiling at the guy that unfortunately they had _both_ fallen for. "Hi," They said in unison, and glared at each other once again.

Dan just looked at them with a blank and bored expression waiting for one of them to begin talking.

"Well," Serena said trying her best to get straight to the point because she could the lack of interest in Dan's eyes "Do you still love both of us?"

Dan looked from Serena to Blair; he indeed was still in love with both of them "Yes" Dan said helplessly looking down and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Then you need to choose between me and her then" Blair said quickly pointing from herself to Serena.

"I need to think about this, give me so time and I'll tell you when I'm ready" Dan said suddenly very fascinated with his shoes, refusing to make eye contact with either of the girls "I'll come to you don't come to me, I mean it." Dan said the last part sternly to make sure they understood he was serious and with that he walked away.

XXx

It has been almost a month since Dan said he would decide and still hadn't actually he hasn't even done much thinking always putting it off. Blair and Serena had done a good job of not coming to him they knew if either one of them went to Dan he would go to the other girl and they didn't want that. Jenny on the other hand was getting tired of having Dan keep putting of having to think about choosing. She decided to tell him that he can't leave them hanging like that and today she was going to tell him.

She knocked on his door "Dan, may I come in?"

She heard a muffled 'sure'

She opened the door and sat on the foot of his bed "Dan we need to talk."

"About?"

"Serena and Blair" She said quickly

"What about them?" he rolled his eyes, his expression saying '_like it's any of your business Jenny.'_

"You need to decide not next week, or next month, but now, today. It's wrong that you're leaving them like this, like you don't even care. Dan you're in love with them and soon they're not going to be in love with you if you don't sit down and really think about whom has your heart, you're going to lose them. Sure, they love you now, but the longer you keep them waiting the more likely it is that they will move on"She frowned at her brother who she wished would stop causing Blair, Serena, and himself pain.

Dan sighed "I know and I am going to do that now and I will tell them today okay, Jen?" He spoke truthfully and she could tell he spoke truthfully so she left him to his thinking because she wanted to see her brother smile again, but not just him the two girls she looked up to.

XXx

Dan had been lying face down on his bed for hours just thinking it was a lot harder than he expected he was having trouble deciding which one he loved momentarily and one he could love until the end of forever.

He was going through pros and cons about both girls. He has gone through several lists in his head and somehow in the end he still couldn't bring himself to choose. He began another list mentally, with Serena he never knew where life may take him and he liked that he liked surprises he also the excitement of never knowing it kept him on his toes and it was entertaining, most of the time, other times it was annoying. With Blair he knew what she was up she was so organized he wondered if she planned her whole life out already it was fun watching her get worked up over the littlest things and then having to relax her and he knew exactly how to relax her too, but sometimes a guy needs a little excitement in his life.

Serena had a big heart and would forgive anyone no matter what they did to her, no matter how badly they hurt her even it was terrible and he liked that she would always let people into her heart. Blair had brains she was so smart sometimes Dan thought she belonged in college now and always found it amusing that she thought Yale wouldn't let her in, if Yale didn't let her in they were crazy her thought. Then Dan began thinking about simpler things, Serena was a blonde Blair was a brunette. Serena was tall and Blair was more on the short side. Blair was someone who would settle down and want to have kids, with Serena he wouldn't know until the time came. In that instant he knew exactly who he wanted. Finally after all this time and now it seemed so simple he couldn't believe he hadn't realized this before.

XXx

Dan stood with a crying girl in his arms he held her tightly letting her ruin his shirt with her tears, he had just broken the news to her and she had not taken it well and he felt horrible he honestly did love her, he would always have a special place in his heart for her but he loved the one he choose a little more..

"What does she have that I don't?" The girl questioned him the tears continued to stream down her face as if she had an ocean left of tears to cry, and for him, she did.

"I don't know" Dan smiled "There's just something between us." He didn't smile intentionally he didn't want her to think it was easy deciding but he couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of who he chose.

She nodded she understood but she still couldn't stop crying she loved him with all that was in her but deep down inside her she knew he who he would pick. She thought he would pick her but it still hurt when he first arrived she thought he was coming to tell her he picked her. But, sadly she was terribly wrong.

"I understand" She smiled a little "Well, why are you still here? Go get Serena. "Even if Dan wasn't her one true love he was still her sweetie and she was glad that after all this time all of them would be happy and eventually she would find 'the one' no matter how long it took she would find him.

He smiled he was so glad she understood. Now he was off to find the love of his life. "Thank you for understanding Blair" He quickly planted a kiss on her cheek he would never forget Blair that was for sure. It was just that she would never replace Serena and with that he set off to find Serena.

Dan sat at the Van Der-Bass apartment sitting patiently waiting for Serena with Erik. Erik oddly was glaring at him Dan had no clue why but he was about to finally be with Serena and he swore he wouldn't let anything bring him down.

"By any chance do you know where she is?" Dan was very anxious he wanted to hold Serena again. To see her beautiful blue oceanic eyes.

"No, sorry" Erik lied actually, he knew exactly where she was, she was in the same place every night around this time. He knew exactly where she was but there was no way he was going to tell Dan at the moment Erik hated Dan no matter how close he was close to Jenny didn't mean he had to like her brother.

Just then coming to prove Erik's thought Serena came stumbling in, so drunk she couldn't even walk. Erik sighed as he got up to get Serena a Tylenol and a glass of water, this had become a regular routine since Dan had told her to leave him alone and this was how Serena put off the pain. Dan and Serena had been best friend for forever and Serena wasn't used to being away from Dan, especially now when she was in love with him.

Dan rushed to her side quickly "Serena," He exclaimed "Why is she drunk? When did she even start drinking?" He shouted his eyebrows creasing together in concern.

"She's been doing that for the past month" Erik said accusingly he knew why Serena acted like that, because of Dan. "And it's all your fault" Erik added harshly he didn't care that Dan was concerned he did this to her he didn't deserve any sympathy in Erik's opinion.

Dan looked down at a helpless and confused looking Serena in his arms. It wasn't just helplessness that he saw but he saw pain, pain that was buried away. He refused to believe that he did this to _his_ Serena. His heart wanted to believe that he would never do this to Serena. But, his mind already knew that he was the one that put her threw all this pain. But again his refused to listen.

"Dan," Serena breathed, "Am I dead?" her brilliant blue eyes shining with tears

"No," Dan said quickly "I would never let anything hurt you, because I love you so much Serena. I love you so much, it's indescribable."

She looked at him the tears teetering on the edge of her eyelids. "I loooovvee you too Dan, soo much it hurts. It hurts a lot Daaannnn, right here." She slurred pointing to her heart.

His heart broke a little just hearing her say that. He slowly lifted her and walked to her room and gently laid her down placing her under the covers. He smiled at the sleeping Serena and turned, he began walking out of the room when he felt Serena's soft hand grab a hold of his.

He looked at her waiting for her to go back to sleep, "Stay with me Dan, Please." Tears began streaming down her face she was scared that he was going to leave her again "I don't want to lose you again Dan." She whispered

"You're not going to lose me Serena. I'm yours, you'll never lose me." He whispered brushing her hair softly with his hands.

"Then stay," she whispered again, "please."

He nodded and climbed into the bed with her he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close as her breathing slowed. Slowly, he slipped out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Too Late Ch.4 **

Serena woke up the next morning feeling completely sober; she knew she was sober because of throbbing coming from her head. She got out of bed stumbling a bit gripping the door frame for support and after she knew she was stable enough to walk for herself she let go of the doorframe and began to lightly rub her head. She almost made it to the kitchen until a feeling of nausea over came her body. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. When she was done she washed her face and brushed her teeth, slowly she made her way to the kitchen and was stunned at who she saw cooking breakfast, Dan Humphrey. Erik just stood there watching Dan cook Serena was shocked Erik knew Dan caused many of her problems why would he let him in their house? Serena shook off the question and sat in a stool next to Erik.

"Erik, can you give Dan and I a minute?"She asked him politely

Erik simply nodded and left the room grumbling something about never wanting to date, how stupid Serena was acting, and how Dan was a jerk for making her act stupid.

Dan watched her intently as she stared down at the strawberry waffles he placed in front of her. Dan looked at her waiting for her to speak because Serena liked to have the first word. When she didn't speak Dan decided he would speak first.

"I chose you, Serena I want you not Blair."

Serena looked up at him for the first time that morning, her blue eyes pained and saddened."I hate you." She told him slowly

Dan looked at her hurt and slightly confused he wondered if she was sober."What?"

"I hate you." She repeated.

Dan stared at her his facial expression hurt "Why?"

"I hate you because-"Her lip began to quiver and her voice was beginning to break. You could see the tears threaten to spill out. "I hate you for not being here when I needed you, I hate that you stopped talking to me two months Dan did you not think about how I felt? I hate that your never around, I hate that you never know who you love, I hate that you act like you hate _me_, I hate how your always lying to me, I hate how you treat my love like it's nothing to you, and worst of all I hate how am nowhere near hating you." The tears began spilling out by the time she was starting she has never felt so vulnerable.

She felt so weak, all she said was true. Dan did things to her that no other guy has done to her. He broke past her strong side and on the inside hiding away was a scared little girl and he always made her feel like that scared little girl. She ran into her room locking the door, looking for anything to drink to take away her pain she heard Dan banging on the door yelling at her to let her in.

Serena found nothing desperate to ease her pain she reached for a razor and made a little incision on her wrist. She whimpered causing Dan to bang on her door harder. She didn't stop at the one incision though she wanted more, she stretched her arm out and made a long cut from her elbow down her arm making a straight line through. She looked down at the blood flowing from her arm like a red river pulsing out of her body. She felt dizzy slowly she reached the sink and gripped the side to steady herself. She jumped when she heard her door being broken down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dan cleaned her wounds with a wet dish cloth. He would shake his head every now and then he refused to look at Serena. Serena kept her head down she knew he was disappointed in her and that killed inside.

"Why?"Dan finally spoke

Serena looked up startled that he spoke to her."What?"

He looked with a pained expression "why do you hurt yourself? When you hurt yourself it hurts me if you won't stop for the sake of me please stop for the sake of Erik he is so young and having to take care of you is making him miss out on his teenage years."

Serena looked down she never thought she was hurting Erik in her recklessness."I will." She breathed

Dan was about to say something when he saw Serena smile. "Why are you smiling? This is not a time to smile."

"I'm smiling because we could have made this so easy and just been together but we make this so hard and we're the ones keeping ourselves from our own happiness." She smiled her radiant smile that she has not used in several months and it made Dan's heart skip a beat.

He laughed himself. "Well, what's stopping us now?" he said with a playful expression

"Nothing" She smiled again and began leaning in.

He leaned to until lips met in a slow and tender kiss all of their love seeping out. She tangled her hands into his hair and his wrapped around her waist. The kiss became deeper and they began walking backwards into Serena's room and she pushed him onto her bed climbing on top of him. She began slowly un-buttoning her shirt smiling down at him. He licked his lips and sighed contently. He then put his hand on top of hers slowly taking her hand in his and buttoning up her shirt again.

"I want to take things slow" he said "I want to slide my way to each base one by one because you mean so much more to me than just what you have to offer in bed."

She leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear "Just to let you know you're already on third base, which means your one step from scoring."

Dan bit his lip wanting his love to win the lust he was feeling. "No, I want to take things slowly with you. Because," He took a deep breath and smiled "Because I love you,"

She smiled this was like a fairytale "I love you too."

He looked at her with eyes full of adoration. "This was by far not too late."

She smiled again and for the first time in so long she felt like everything was going to be alright "I love you," She said again because to be honest she just couldn't help but keep saying it to him.

He looked at her in that one look he knew he would never let her go again and if something were to happen he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to win her back. "And I love you."

**Alright so this is the end of this story but I promise you there is so much more to come so keep your eyes open for new stories. And maybe a sequel? Please, tell me if you want a sequel or a epilogue.**

**Until I begin my new story… **

**Lots of love,**

**Miranda**


End file.
